Goonland Security Act
Abstract Goonland Security Act was a resolution of GOONS made on April 4th, 2007, about the time of Great War Three. The act declared GOON supremacy of the Black Sphere and limited senate opposition from other alliances. After The Unjust War, GOONS' ability to impose the act diminished and it is not currently being enforced. ''See Dark Vows for a similar interalliance agreement currently active.'' Text of the act The Goon Order of Neutral Shoving hereby asserts its pre-eminence over the black sphere and the members thereof. While the GOONS acknowledge that a total annexation of the black team is not only not possible, but undesirable, we find it our mandate to assume control of the Black Team Senate to secure the safety of both our members and our allies. The GOONS hold the senate, with its connotations of representation and democracy, to be a misnomer. The Senate is a weapon, not a plenary session. Therefore we find it our right and our obligation to issue the following statements regarding it: I. All Black Team Senatorial candidates must be approved by the GOONS. These approved candidates may campaign and run for senate as normal. The list of approved candidates: Dizzay of Sexy Empire! (GOONS Lobster President) 404Error of Nation not Found (GOONS Optimus Prime Minister) utorrent of Al-Akhbar (Genmay Minister of Defense) Sir EvilCartyen of Carstenia (Knight XV of the Order of the Black Rose) II. Any unauthorized nations accumulating more than thirty senate votes shall be considered to have declared war upon the GOONS. III. Any unauthorized nations found campaigning for senate, or campaigning on the behalf of an unauthorized nation, shall be considered to have declared war upon the GOONS. IV: Any nation found to have voted for an unauthorized candidate shall be considered an act of war by that nation. V: If a violator is found to be in peace mode, their actions shall be construed as an act of war on the behalf of their alliance. The GSA and Post-Unjust War Black Team By February 2008, GOONS had only two senate-range nations, Republic of Axiom ruled by Sarafina Ragana, GOONS Optimus Prime Minister, and Warriors ruled by WarriorConcept. All other original GSA GOONS candidates had either been deleted as part of Modgate, or had posted "banme" threads during and immediately after the Unjust War. Sanction Wars Despite GOONS membership having dropped to less than forty nations during the protracted GOONland Resistance Movement, Sarafina held onto her senate seat with a regular vote count of 150 or more each senate cycle, and though GOONS could no longer enforce the GSA with military force, GOONS did (does) consider the GSA active and Sarafina continued to enforce it by the only means available - senate sanctions against offending nations. *'Mafia-GOONS' In January, The Mafia, an alliance still technically at war with GOONS, elected a senator to the Black senate in violation of the Goonland Security Act. Predictably, Sarafina sanctioned the Mafia nation, setting off a brief sanction war that was brought to the attention of the world when a third party posted a "What's Happening" thread in the OWF. Several nations were sanctioned by both alliances before the conflict was resolved. Mafia's senator was voted out of the senate, and Mafia has not elected a senator since. *'CIS-GOONS' On February 19, Confederacy of Imperial States's newly-elected, first time senator Sharduke sanctioned "both GOONS nations in senate range" (Sharduke) with reasons of "Polar Love" for WarriorConcept and "Regards from Polaris" for Sarafina, who no longer held a senate seat. When the sanctions met resistance on the Black Conclave, the trading and senate forum of the Dark Vows, Sharduke defended the sanctions as a move to secure peace for the Black team as a whole by preventing any GOONS nation within Senate range from obtaining a seat; however, WarriorConcept had already publically declared that he was leaving the game on the OWF, and Sarafina did not hold a senate seat at the time, nor was she in senate range or able to afford to place herself in senate range again. After Sharduke refused to lift the sanctions himself, they were lifted by utorrent, a long-serving senator included in the original list of Goonland Security Act-approved candidates. The lifting of these sanctions was met with outrage by CIS and their Dark Confederate allies ODK and Obsidian, who claimed that utorrent, now a member of TOP, an orange team alliance, had no business or right to be in the Black Senate. Nevertheless, the sanctions remain lifted. Additional Information Forum Links * Announcement of Goonland Security Act See Also * Goon Order of Neutral Shoving * Third Great War * Moldavi Doctrine * Great War IV, The Unjust War